The Next Greatest Adventure
by TanTan87
Summary: One-Shot. It's finally Harry's time to pass on into the next greatest adventure.


**Disclaimer: It's simple really; anything you recognise belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling – I wish I had her imagination.**

** A/N this is my first fanfiction, so please be nice:)**

Harry was glad it was his time to pass on. Don't take it the wrong way, after Voldemort's defeat Harry had had a wonderful, fulfilling life. He finished his NEWTS and became an Auror, quickly working his way up to Head of Department. He married the love of his life; Ginny Weasley, and the couple had three wonderful children; James, Albus and Lily. He also had a fantastic godson, Teddy, who was the perfect combination of Remus and Tonks, and treated him like another son. Teddy officially became part of the family by marrying Victorie Weasley – Bill and Fleur's daughter after the two graduated from Hogwarts. Once his three children had left home, and his nieces and nephews for that matter, Harry retired as an auror. Taking the job, which Minerva McGonagall had been pestering him to take for years; the Defence Against the Dark Arts post at Hogwarts, while Ginny took over from Madam Pomfrey. As the years went by, Harry made his way up to Head of Gryffindor, Deputy Headmaster, and then became the youngest headmaster of Hogwarts, as well as the longest serving. Harry lived to the ripe of age of 162, watching his in laws, professors, friends, wife and children die. He was a great-grandfather many times over, and was adored by all his grandchildren, and students of Hogwarts, he was such a kindly figure, and was much loved much like Albus Dumbledore. He loved all his family, and loved the fact that it was so large now, but after watching his wife, friends, children, nephews and nieces die… it was his time to go and join his family and friends in the next great adventure.

Harry found himself in a white mist after dragging himself out of his thoughts, which eventually cleared to reveal Hogwarts in all her glory. Harry smiled as he realised all the aches and pains related to being old had gone, and after examining himself, found that he was in his mid-twenties body. He could now stand tall at his full 6 foot 3, and was well built, like he had been at the height of his auror career, his grey messy hair was now back to it's original colour, still as messy as ever. His eyesight had also improved; his glasses weren't as thick as they had been! He looked towards the castle as the ancient doors opened, to see a large group making their way towards him. As they got closer, a redheaded woman broke away from the group and ran towards him. Harry's smile widened as his wife neared him, and picked up his pace to meet her. As she threw her arms around his neck, he swung her around, and kissed her.

"I missed you so much Gin." He whispered, as they pulled apart, Ginny sent him a heart-stopping smile,

"I missed you too Harry, I love you."

"Love you too." He replied, pulling her into another kiss; he had missed kissing his wife, it had been thirty years since he had last seen her: a long thirty years. They reluctantly pulled apart as the rest of the group arrived.

"Dad!" he instantly recognised the three voices, and turned to see James, Albus and Lily, also in their mid-twenties, standing in front of him. Harry smiled and pulled his eldest into a hug, "missed you dad," he said,

"As have I James, as have I." Harry replied, pulling away from his son, and pulling Albus into a hug. He then held his arms out for his daughter who, much like her mother had tears in her eyes.

"I missed you so much dad…" she whispered into his neck, he only hugged her tighter in response. He let go of his daughter and wiped away her tears with his hand, to see Teddy smiling at him over her shoulder.

"Come here Ted!" Harry grinned, "And how's my Godson?" as Teddy embraced him,

"I'm good Harry…" he smiled back, as he let go two hands appeared on Teddy's shoulders, Harry smiled at the owners.

"Remus, Tonks!" he grinned, hugging the marauder then his wife,

"Harry…thank you so much for looking after Teddy! We really couldn't have chosen a better Godfather." Smiled Remus,

"We watched you… we honestly couldn't have." Added Tonks with a smile.

"Thanks, and I couldn't leave Teddy… not with me growing up as I did, plus I wanted to be the Godfather which Sirius was for me… a great one." Said Harry, with a small smile playing on his face.

"Awww… thanks Harry!" grinned Sirius, throwing an arm around Harry's shoulders, "It's nice to know you thought so!" as he pulled his own godson into a hug. Molly and Arthur, Molly almost suffocating him as always then promptly engulfed Harry. Once Harry let go, Hermione, who as always gave Molly a run for her money on suffocating him, attacked him with a hug of her own,

"Hermione…I do need air!" he gasped, Hermione promptly let go, with a sheepish smile, Harry sending her a smile, "I wouldn't have you any other way!" Harry grinned at her, and then embraced Ron. Once Harry let go of his best friends, he spotted his parents, smiling at him. He quickly walked over to them and pulled them into a hug, tears running down his face.

"Mum… Dad…" he chocked, both of whom had tears on their faces.

"We're so damn proud of you Harry! You would not believe how proud we are!" James said, as he pulled his son into a hug then letting him go, his mother then embracing him.

"I wish we could have prevented the Dursley bit… but I'm so proud of you!" she said. Harry pulled away from his parents and smiled at them,

"I may not have liked my childhood, but they made me who I am… I wouldn't change that." Harry said, wiping his eyes.

His daughters and son-in-law, brothers and sisters-in law as well as his nieces and nephews then attacked Harry, pulling him into many hugs. Ginny eventually approached him, wrapping her arm around his waist, leaning her head onto his shoulder,

"Come on, lets head into the Great Hall, Albus Senior, Minerva, Hagrid and some others are waiting in there for us." She said with a smile. Harry nodded, wrapping an arm around his wife. Lily came up and wrapped her own arm around her father's waist, and the three lead the group back up to the castle, all with smiles on their faces, Harry holding the largest of them all. He now could get to know his parents, Sirius, Remus and Tonks like he had never known them in his life, and was looking forward to it. In fact they all now had eternity together, and were all going to enjoy every single minute.


End file.
